


switch

by dutchydoescoke



Series: fixed points [3]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: For all that she’s bigger than he is, muscular whereas he’s still as lanky as he was the day they met, they’re the same height.Laundry mishaps.





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> quick and dirty fill for beth, who prompted me with _one wearing the other's clothes_. tossed on here because why not.
> 
> post-lady knight.
> 
> (also: whether or not this fits into the same universe as "with you" and "knight-masters" is ambiguous.)

For all that she’s bigger than he is, muscular whereas he’s still as lanky as he was the day they met, they’re the same height. So Neal doesn’t notice their laundry’s been switched until Kel leans into the infirmary and almost drags him out, her arms awkwardly crossed over her chest.

“Please, for Mithros’s sake, tell me you kept finding extras in your laundry this morning,” she says, shoulders shifting like she wants to lower her arms and can’t. And  _oh_. Realization hits him like a lance to the chest.

“Yes, it’s in my room. Go.” She’s gone before he finishes the sentence and he turns back towards the infirmary, glancing down at the shirt he’s wearing. He notices the looseness of the shirt, the way the sleeves seem stretched out, and pauses because  _oh_.

It’s  _her_  shirt he’s been wearing all morning. The muffled laughter at breakfast from Dom’s squad made more sense now.


End file.
